


【超蝙】小丑的计划

by XuYing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 为了夺回被超人吸引的蝙蝠侠的注意力，小丑制定了一系列计划。虽然最后的结果有一些出入，但还是皆大欢喜。
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Kudos: 9





	【超蝙】小丑的计划

**Author's Note:**

> 反派OOC

自从超人出现以后，小丑就有了记日记的习惯。别误会，他不是因为超人才开始记日记，而是因为蝙蝠侠。

因为……他发现自己失宠了！

蝙蝠侠，我不再是你的头号敌人了吗？你这只玩弄别人感情的蝙蝠！（不是）

本着深入研究情敌敌人的信息以便找出对方弱点的想法，小丑开始着手收集有关超人的所有数据——知己知彼，百争百胜。认真起来的小丑让小丑女又双叒叕相信了爱情（？）他还准备根据收集来的资料特别为超人量身定做一项黑化他的计划，只要超人真的成了罪犯，蝙蝠侠就不用三天两头的关注他、试探他，他的注意力一定会再回到小丑的身上。

这思维肯定没错！

超人恐怕还不知道他正被这么一个人心心念念惦记着吧。

而关于超人的弱点，你说那个喊“超人”超人就会出现的女人是超人的弱点？开什么玩笑，谁都知道大都会随便上至八十岁下至八岁的女人喊“超人”超人也都会出现，甚至猫咪下不了树“喵喵”叫的时候他也会出现，这种摆在明面上的幌子怎么可能是超人真正的弱点呢。

小丑可不像一般人那么好糊弄。

超人一定是把自己的弱点藏得好好的。安全起见，他肯定将那人藏在自己几秒内就能到达的地方。对超人而言，他的超级速度太作弊了，地球上任何一个地方他都能在几秒内抵达，他总不至于把人送到外太空。如果真的在外太空，那小丑只能放弃他了。（他是个不爱出远门的小丑，最多在蝙蝠侠没发现之前逛逛隔壁大都会）为了不让人发现真正的弱点，他说不定还会故意和那人作对，误导别人两人一直交恶，其实他们关系坏到连对方内衣穿什么size都知道的一清二楚。最重要的是为了保护那个弱点，超人一定会实时注意他的情况。听说超人有超级听力和超级视力，那么监听和监视一个人对他而言易如反掌。

只要等到发现超人对某个人格外不同时，他就找到他了。

可是……小丑第一次发现自己的耐心竟然这么少。

小蝙蝠是不是真的当他疯了吗？！他以为随随便便找个人穿着他那身黑漆漆的蝙蝠装，扔几个蝙蝠飞镖就能蒙骗过他？哪怕那个人是极其熟悉蝙蝠侠本人言行的夜翼？

可惜了，没有人能比小丑还熟悉蝙蝠侠。

这个假冒的蝙蝠侠撑了一小会儿，随后真的蝙蝠侠才迟迟出现，将小丑再次送进了阿卡姆疯人院。

被警察押送进疯人院之前，小丑狞笑着凑到蝙蝠侠跟前，眼睛里是蝙蝠侠最为厌恶的疯狂:“小蝙蝠，今天你迟到了，我会替你解决害你迟到的原因的。”

之后，出乎蝙蝠侠意料的是小丑并没有和他预想的那样想尽办法再次越狱，他反而一直平静的待在阿卡姆里，自己偶尔去巡查也没有再蛊惑自己，期间毒藤女、小丑女、谜语人、企鹅人、稻草人和杀手鳄等人倒是各自逃出去一次。

小丑正在做什么事？他正在完善自己的计划。经过狱友们“自愿”为他收集回来的资料，他整理出这么一个情况：

据毒藤女的情报:

蝙蝠侠当天的缺席的原因的确是因为隔壁大都会的“超人”，有文章证明对方是一名的外星人，他对地球来说是个潜在的危险，他的冲击力或许能直接撞穿地球，进而导致地球解体。但他这段时间频频出现的救人行为显示他是个善良的外星人，蝙蝠侠没有因此降下心中对他的危险等级评定，毫无弱点的超人令蝙蝠侠心生警惕。

蝙蝠侠从来不轻易相信任何人，更何况对方还是个外星人。本来他也不应该管哥谭以外的事，但大都会和哥谭实在离得太近了，谁知道那个外星人万一哪天发起疯会不会连哥谭一起被灾难波及。

在这一点上，所有的哥谭人都一样，不喜欢外人插手哥谭的事。

危险还是扼杀在摇篮里比较好。

以上就是毒藤女通过植物收集到的信息。

后来小丑女特地跑出去一趟，按照小丑的要求准备了几份逃离计划，然后迫不及待地重回有小丑的阿卡姆。那些无法像毒藤女那样控制植物抵达大都会收集信息的人可以用这几份计划离开哥谭，前往大都会打探超人的消息。

大家都知道蝙蝠侠看他们看得有多严，隔仨差五就要亲自来阿卡姆走一趟，天天夜巡结束就会调看疯人院的监控，怎么可能轻易放他们离开哥谭呢。他们每一次越狱都得先计划一番，只有天赐良机时才能出去散个步再回来。

谜语人是紧接着第一个出去的人，他为大家带来了一个猛料。他找到了超人的普通人身份，一个小记者。天知道他们大都会人怎么会因为一副眼镜就认不出自己的英雄，这么拙劣的伪装，就是小丑卸了妆……好吧，小丑卸妆之后除了蝙蝠侠，其他人估计都认不出来了。

谜语人这次的出行低调多了，最后甚至是自己回阿卡姆的，但蝙蝠侠恐怕有所察觉了。

随后稻草人和杀手鳄联手越狱，他们本来不屑与他人联手，小看他们的能力是不是？可最近小丑疯得厉害，偏偏他还坚持待在疯人院里，不肯亲自出门，说什么“出去了蝙蝠侠也不会把注意力放在我身上，没意思”。再不逃出去，他们俩怕是真的要被小丑弄疯了。

为了还疯人院一个“太平”，他们勉强联手合作。

两人到了大都会之后就大打出手，没错，两人在对打。他们才不屑故意找超人麻烦，除了蝙蝠侠，没有人能吸引他们的注意。

不出所料，超人立刻被他们的搞出的动静吸引过来了。

可不是嘛，周围一圈被闻风赶来的记者们团团包围，“公然破坏公共财物”，稻草人和杀手鳄的身影出现在大都会所有的电视频道上，就算是在哥谭的蝙蝠侠现在恐怕也看到了。

超人出现后，稻草人和杀手鳄一致对外，联手和超人大战了一番。

杀手鳄发现超人的身体坚不可摧，力量极强，自己的攻击对于他而言不痛不痒。稻草人发现超人并不怕毒气攻击，他引以为傲的恐怖毒气竟然毫无用处。难道他不用呼吸吗？

最后还是蝙蝠侠来接收他们。

等等，超人什么时候拿到了蝙蝠侠的联系方式？！

回到阿卡姆疯人院，大家整合了得到的信息，由于蝙蝠侠加强了对内的巡逻，他们暂时找不出再次越狱的机会。

一时没找出超人的弱点，阿卡姆疯人院难得陷入了低潮期。

最近任务轻松了不少的蝙蝠侠反而有些不习惯，疯人院里反常的氛围往往预示着一场更大的阴谋。想到这里，蝙蝠侠又开始制作关于阿卡姆疯人院的第N+1个方案。

果然，不久小丑策划了一场隆重的越狱盛宴，因为他得到了想要的东西——超人的弱点。

小丑有求于人？怎么可能！是企鹅人请求自己接受他提供的大都会特产，所以他才勉为其难收下了企鹅人瞒着警察带回疯人院的氪石。比起那些不实用的面子，在“超人”成气候之前先一步夺回蝙蝠侠的注意力，这才是重点。

虽然今天的计划和他之前的计划有一点点出入——之前他计划黑化超人，以达到蝙蝠侠不再关注超人是好是坏的目的，现在他计划杀死超人，一了百了，死了之后蝙蝠侠更不用挂心什么超人了——但最后的目的是一样的。

做小丑的目标从来不会动摇，他的重点至始至终都在蝙蝠侠身上。

但等小丑真的打算对诱骗过来超人下手时，蝙蝠侠突然出现了，就像已经和人约定好了似的跳了出来。

蝙蝠侠：小丑，我不再是你的头号敌人了？

小丑：我氪石都拿出来了，你就和我说这个？(╯▔皿▔)╯完全是恶人先告状！！！

可是……他偏偏就吃这一招TAT

为了走小丑心中晚年不动摇的路，他不得不将原本准备好送给超人的礼物——氪石——狠狠扔向了蝙蝠侠，就像计划好的那样。

结果可想而知，阿卡姆精神病院欢迎你。

不过，小丑的计划最终顺利完结了。

因为在蝙蝠侠确定超人无害之后（怎么确认的？因为对方向他开放了所有权限，外加允许蝙蝠侠像个痴汉男友一样随时随地监控他，联系他），蝙蝠侠的注意力又一次回到了小丑身上。

总的来说，皆大欢喜不是吗？


End file.
